


Либо со мной ты, либо ни с кем

by renyary



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renyary/pseuds/renyary
Summary: Грэй, вообще-то, давно на фэнтези повернутый был, но явно не думал, что кто-то мифический будет повернут на нем.





	Либо со мной ты, либо ни с кем

Грэй, вообще-то, давно на фэнтези повернутый был, и этого совсем не отрицал. Часто, лёжа в ванне, думал, как было бы прикольно все-таки, если бы эльфы там всякие среди людей жили. Он бы точно себе какого-нибудь остроухого оттяпал в вечное пользование. Эгоистично? Пусть. В этом весь Грэй. Чертов фетишист с собственническими замашками.

Сегодня все шло как обычно: после универа пришёл домой, разделся, набрал ванну, закинул туда сушеных розовых лепестков (еще один его фетиш), залез туда, приготовившись было помечтать об остроухих, но и не заметил, как уснул. 

Устал, видимо, ужасно на парах, вот его и сморило. Утопая в неге и блаженстве, он немного значения придал шебуршанию поблизости, а когда распахнул глаза, поздно было метаться.

Испарилась куда-то его родная светлая ванная, исчез приятный запах роз, зато вместо них — сжимающие тело крепкие объятья да окутывающий с ног до головы цитрусовый аромат. 

Грэй удивлённо уставился в потолок, расписанный яркими узорами, и боялся голову повернуть. Ясное дело: он в чьей-то постели, да ещё и облапленый чьими-то конечностями. И хозяин их либо ну совсем бесстрашный, либо в своих действиях на все сто уверенный. Ведь по шее Грэя то и дело проходится влажный горячий язык, да и зубы чужие не гнушаются нежную кожу прикусывать. 

Ещё с пару минут нежась от щекотливо-приятных ощущений чужих губ на коже, он решается. С боевым кличем подрывается вверх, пытаясь сесть на кровати. 

Но не двигается с места, а чужие конечности сжимают сильнее, не давая продохнуть. И у самого уха тихое шипение:

— Тише, сладкий, все хорошо.

Грэй не выдерживает: поворачивается резко и буквально врезается носом в чью-то щеку. Отползает, насколько позволяют живые тиски, и с ужасом осматривает создание перед собой. 

Создание — потому что вряд ли человек может быть настолько красив: чёрный шелк волос струится по плечам, ниспадая на подушку, серые глаза на смуглом лице сверкают, подобно драгоценным камням, и Грэй даже не корит себя за такие дурацкие сравнения.

Он опасливо опускает взгляд ниже, скользит по голому прессу и… упирается прямо в чешуйчатую кайму, после которой идёт длинный, гладкий и переливающийся… хвост. И хвост этот вольготно окольцовывает его ноги, не давая рыпаться.

"Ну все, привет, дурка"

Грэй уже открывает рот, чтобы закричать повторно, но к его рту мягко прикладывают длинный смуглый палец, а полузмей лукаво улыбается и притискивается ближе. 

— Ну что ты, испугался? Не надо, я ничего тебе не сделаю… Плохого. 

Голос у змея низкий, с шипящими согласными, и Грэй старательно отгоняет мысли о том, что говорит он вкупе с этой завлекающей ухмылкой безумно соблазнительно. 

— Ты кто? — пожалуй, это единственное, на что его хватает, потому что в горле стоит ком, и становится невозможно дышать. Ему кажется, что лёгкие до отказа забиты цитрусовым запахом, а змей рядом горячий, словно печка.

— Меня зовут Ясси, и я твой будущий муж.

Грэй старательно осмысливает сказанное, не до конца понимая смысл. Он, наверное, так и лежит в ванне и видит сон. Для достоверности щипает себя за руку.

— Ай, бля, — стонет он, а Ясси прижимается ближе, получая на свои действия недоумевающий взгляд. 

"Это сон. Сон-сон-сон"

— Я, конечно, человек свободный, но жениться пока не собираюсь. Тем более — на странных сексуальных змеелюдях. 

"Это ведь сон, так что ничего не случится, если говорить то, что думаешь"

— Таких приятных комплиментов мне давно не делали, — змей в одночасье оказывается над Грэем, прижимая его предплечья к простыням. 

— А мы сейчас где?

— У нас дома.

— Дома?

— Да.

— У… нас?

— Да, сладкий, — змей жарко выдыхает это ему на ухо, и Грэй старательно пытается прогнать набежавшую на тело дрожь. 

— И ты… всегда с хвостом? — он опускает взгляд вниз и ненавязчиво проводит кончиками пальцев по чешуе у самого низа живота.

— Если хочешь, могу так…

Секунда — и вместо крепкого упругого хвоста бедра Грэя по бокам зажимают сильные смуглые ноги. Он неловко запускает руку в свои рыжие волосы и треплет их, отводя взгляд.

— У тебя, кхм… стоит, — хрипит он и мысленно проклинает все на свете. Чертовски реалистичный сон.

— Сладкий, у тебя тоже, — рыжий краснеет ещё пуще, и пятнышки веснушек становятся ярче, — Ты девственник?

Господи, Грэй и не знал, что можно смутиться ещё сильнее, но Ясси доказывает обратное, наклонившись и, прикусив зубами его ключицу, трется своим членом о его. Изо рта Грэя вылетает сдавленный хрип, и он отрицательно мотает головой. Змей хмурится.

— Узнаю, что был с кем-то после сегодняшнего — пожалеешь, — шипит он. У Грэя перед глазами мутится от низкого тембра его голоса, — Сладкий, ты покраснел, — проходится носом в треугольнике между плечом и шеей, а у рыжего учащается дыхание.

"Раз это сон, то, может…"

Грэй не хочет додумывать — просто рукой притягивает змея совсем близко к своему лицу и дышит рвано. Ясси все понимает: припадает к его губам, врывается языком в рот, целуя рьяно, собственнически.   
Грэй стонет протяжно, жмётся ближе, ведёт руками по бархатной смуглой коже. А ещё надеется, чтобы этот сон не кончался как можно дольше. 

Руки змея гуляют по его телу, оглаживают бока, сжимают бедра. Рыжий хмурится, когда в него с усилием проникает палец. Ему нестерпимо жарко, он то грубо прижимается к губам Ясси снова и снова, то с хрипами подставляется под его поцелуи вдоль шеи, груди. Пытается сдержать крик, когда змей щекочет языком сосок. 

Так горячо, обжигающе. 

Ясси растягивает его долго, то и дело задевая комок нервов внутри, заставляя Грэя выгибаться в спине и стонать-стонать-стонать. 

Когда толкается внутрь членом, Грэй с силой сжимает зубы на его плече, чтобы не закричать. Больно, чёрт возьми. И это "больно" заставляет усомниться в том, что происходящее вокруг — лишь сон. Но рыжий отбрасывает подобные мысли: стал бы он отдаваться первому встречному наяву?

Чёрт, если такому нереальномукрасивомусексуальному, то, несомненно, да. 

Ясси медлит немного, а потом, закинув ноги Грэя на широкие плечи, вбивается в безостановочно стонущего рыжего. У Грэя под закрытыми веками фейерверки пляшут, так что он не выдерживает и распахивает резко глаза, впиваясь взглядом в серые омуты напротив. В животе будто резко распрямляется до того туго натянутая пружина, и он кончает, вскрикивая.

Ясси следует за ним буквально через пару толчков, изливаясь глубоко внутрь. 

Он заваливается рядом, притянув разомлевшего Грэя к себе и окольцевав занявшим место ног хвостом. Рыжий не сопротивляется, он слишком расслаблен и вымотан.

— Чёрт… Классный сон… — хрипит он, смотря в расписной потолок.

— Сон? Ты серьёзно думаешь, что это все сон? — вскидывается змей, прикипев взглядом к бледному профилю.

— А ты докажи обратное.

— Ну вот через девять месяцев посмотрим, что ты скажешь…

 

***

Ясси глубоко вздыхает и толкает тяжелую дверь, на которой гордо красуется табличка с надписью "Оставь надежду, всяк сюда входящий". Повесить это на дверь было одной из бредовых идей Грэя, пусть и выглядела надпись весьма символично.

Грэй, до того обладавший несносным характером, на пятом месяце беременности уже чуть ли не с ума сходил. И часто доводил до истерики слуг.

На следующее утро после их первой ночи, Грэй заставил Ясси перекинуть его ненадолго в свой мир, где мигом сбегал в аптеку, понакупив разных тестов на беременность. Не мог же он, человек цивилизованный, поверить, что забеременел.

Но у каждого мира свои законы. Так что спустя время рыжий уже вовсю матерился и кидался тестами. Прямо в Ясси. 

К слову, в основном причиной всех его заморочек и был змей, так что вымещать своё недовольство он предпочитал именно на наге, прислуге все же доставалось меньше.

И если раньше Ясси как-то и пытался присмирить теперь уже своего мужа (Грэй долго отнекивался, но тот факт, что он беременный, но не женат, заставил его все же пойти с нагом к алтарю), но всегда получал схожие ответы. 

"Ты меня, значит, вырвал из моего мира, оприходовал, женился, а теперь ещё и возмущаешься?!"

Против такого аргумента Ясси не особо выступал. Ясно же — Грэй изо всех сил себя жертвой обстоятельств представляет. 

Сегодня он, видимо, настолько вжился в роль капризной беременной дамочки, что предъявил претензию чисто женскую.

—На кой чёрт тебе это было надо, если ты меня даже не любишь? — буркнул он, запивая еду, что принёс змей, молоком. К слову, молоко это рыжий выхлёбывал литрами, постоянно гоняя за ним Ясси. 

—Чтоб ты знал, наги обычно только по любви женятся, — негромко сказал он, сидя на краю кровати, прямо в которой уминал свой завтрак рыжий.

—Да ты меня даже не ревнуешь!

—Сладкий, с чего я должен тебя ревновать? Ты мой муж, беременный муж! На тебя никто и не посмотрит, я тебя заклеймил, пометил и вообще, станет ли кто-то на мужа наследного принца зариться? 

—А, то есть, на меня никто и не посмотрит, да? Никому я, значит, не сдался?

—Да ты не так меня понял! Я имею в виду, что…

—Да иди ты вообще… лесом! Имеет он…

Грэй скинул с себя поднос с едой, поднялся с кровати и, сунув ноги в тапочки, быстро вышел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. 

Постоял немного в коридоре, шумно дыша, потом чертыхнулся, сорвал злополучную табличку и вошёл обратно.

Ясси за это время откинулся на кровать, раскинув руки в стороны. Его переливающийся хвост наполовину лежал на полу. Рыжий на несколько секунд остановился, а потом снова взобрался на ложе.

Уселся поудобней, откинувшись спиной на подушки. Да и притянул наговскую голову к себе на колени. Тот было вскинулся удивлённо, но Грэй удержал его на месте, резким движением надавив на грудь. 

— Просто опусти свою пришибленную голову обратно и заткнись, — прошипел он. Хотел сказать ласково и примирительно, а вышло довольно угрожающе, так что наг не посмел даже дёрнуться. 

— Вот ты думаешь хотя бы, почему я так на все реагирую? Мне ведь тоже несладко: я в другом мире, женат на мужчине… на полумужчине… да я беременный, блять! А ну, прекрати рыпаться, а то весь настрой испортишь, и не скажу тебе ничего. Так вот… что бы ты там себе ни надумывал — забудь. Потому что я, чтоб ты знал, нуждаюсь в тебе. Ну не смотри ты так на меня!

Грэй неловко поёрзал и машинально запустил руку нагу в волосы, поглаживая.

— Это, знаешь… странно для меня. Мне кажется, словно моя жизнь так не собрана сейчас. Как маленькие клочки бумаги, — и кто-то включил вентилятор. Но, находясь рядом с тобой, я чувствую, что вентилятор выключается на некоторое время. Будто вещи на самом деле могут иметь смысл. Ты определённо помогаешь мне собраться, и я это ценю. Но ты не думай, что можешь продолжать вертеть хвостом перед всем двором!

Ясси удивлённо приподнялся, заглядывая Грэю в глаза, и тот замолчал. Наг усмехнулся негромко, не пытаясь оспаривать слова мужа. Он, конечно, с таким заявлением согласен не был, но не хотел портить такой тёплый момент склокой. 

Поэтому он просто притянул рыжего за затылок к себе и с чувством прикипел к бледным веснушчатым губам. 

И, ладно, если ради таких греющих душу минут придётся терпеть все грэевские заморочки, то Ясси определённо не против подобного расклада вещей.

Табличка теперь сиротливо ютится под кроватью.   
Хотя, кого это волнует.


End file.
